


Куда ты идешь, Красная Шапочка?

by WTF_Brucky_2018



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018
Summary: Они шли с тех пор, как орбита взорвалась ядерными фейерверками вместе с кораблями Таноса





	Куда ты идешь, Красная Шапочка?

Они шагали по пустыне уже которую неделю, и рыжая пыль вилась из-под их ног. 

－Куда ты идешь, Красная Шапочка? －Баки пнул подвернувшийся под ногу камень и сплюнул на землю вязкую слюну. Халк рядом только фыркнул непонимающе и мотнул косматой головой. 

Он многого не понимал, Халк. Но он был рядом. И шел с ним －куда-то.

***

－Бабушка-бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие зубы? －Баки потянулся к костру и снял еще одну ветку с нанизанными тушками каких-то не то ящериц, не то крыс. Не отличить уже. Под слоем глины мясо спекалось намертво, но так их хотя бы можно было жевать, не рискуя остаться без зубов. 

Халк заворчал рядом, показывая крупные белые зубы, и подставил ладонь такому вот подношению. Глиняная корка хрустнула в его пальцах, когда он стиснул их и поднес еду ко рту. Еды и воды было мало, но он не похудел ни на грамм. Даже радиация иногда была полезна, хотя сотни тысяч трупов по всей планете с этим бы не согласились.

Радиация была полезна, потому что иначе Брюс не выжил бы.

***

－ Дерни за веревочку, дитя мое, дверь и откроется, － Баки привычным движением снял с предохранителя автомат и прицелился. Целиться, в принципе, и не стоило: кучная стрельба и так повалила бы всех недомутантов, но... Так было привычнее. Иллюзия того, что убиваешь хотя бы живых людей, а не то, что от тех осталось.

Халк взревел и прыгнул, как только Баки нажал на курок.

***

Они смотрят на алой звездой взлетающего к небесам Железного Человека. 

Смотрят все, кто остались: Клинт, Наташа, Стив, Баки и Брюс. Такое было уже －Нью-Йорк, армия читаури и провал в голубой вышине. Разве что сегодня провал не один. И читаури －не одни. 

Развалины города покрывали дым, кровь и пыль. А небеса сверкали ярко и сильно, ощетинившиеся тысячами кораблей.

－Где был Гондор, когда Асгард пал? －спросил тогда Брюс. Он смотрел вверх, прищурившись, очки давно потерялись, растоптались среди полей сражений, среди бесчисленных битв. －Где был Гондор, когда нас окружили наши враги? 

－И Гондор не явится на помощь, －Клинт обкусил кончик оперения стрелы и проверил острие пальцем. Зазубрившееся, оно все еще могло колоть щиты и пробивать панцири. Они все могли. Они все готовы были. Быть острием и повергать врагов. Затупиться, но отомстить. За то, что пока еще оставалось.

Небеса расцвели взрывами, и обломки кораблей сыпались дождем. Обломки брони Железного Человека сгорели в первом взрыве.

Стива разнесло вторым, когда флагман Таноса рухнул на землю.

Вижен, без Камня оставшись лишь почти совершенным роботом, пытался управлять остатками армейской техники до тех пор, пока не перестали работать электричество и интернет.

От Ванды осталось лишь алое марево щита где-то в стратосфере.

Смерти Клинта и Наташи никто не видел. 

***

— Положи-ка, внучка, пирожок на стол, горшочек на полку поставь, а сама приляг рядом со мной... －Баки затоптал костер, разглядывая то затухающие угольки, то мерцающие звезды в небе над ними. Небо было высоким и далеким, уже привычно зеленоватым, как бутылка. Или как море, до которого идти и идти. Море －это много воды. 

Баки облизнул пересохшие губы и, досадливо выдохнув, отпил немного из фляги. Потом закрутил ее крепко и отложил к остальным вещам. Вряд ли кто-то решится украсть что-нибудь, даже воду, у спящего великана и убийцы. Вряд ли кто-то вообще будет проходить рядом.

Халк шумно вздохнул, укладываясь на спину возле груды камней. Он не разговаривал теперь почти, иногда только звал Баки.

－Блестяшка! －и взмахивал рукой приглашающе. Как сейчас.

Баки отвлекся от сверления фляги взглядом и повернулся к Халку.

－Иду, здоровяк. Иду. 

Он и вправду подошел к нему. Скинул на землю автомат и снял задубевшую куртку. Потом взобрался на Халка, укладываясь у того на груди. Под широкой горячей ладонью холодно не будет, даже когда через четыре часа на рассвете температура упадет до минус пятнадцати.

***

－Бабушка-бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие руки? －Баки прищурился и посмотрел на выгоревшее до белизны небо из-под металлической ладони. 

Раскаленная, с забившимся в давно нечищенные сочленения песком, рука слушалась не хуже обычного. Того обычного, что было раньше. До того, как орбита взорвалась ядерными фейерверками вместе с кораблями Таноса. До того, как они с Халком отправились в этот путь. Который когда-нибудь станет последним. 

Для них обоих вместе, надеялся Баки.


End file.
